Guardián
by peste21
Summary: Lo único que siempre ha querido Mako es proteger a Korra. Pero ahora ella se encuentra al borde de la muerte, después de haber dado a luz a su segundo hijo por lo que él cruzara el mundo para salvarla mientras que él reflexiona sobre la historia de su relación con la Avatar.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: la Leyenda de Korra no me pertenece.

**Guardián**

"_¿Ha sido alguna vez que el amor no conozca su propia profundidad hasta la hora de la separación?"_ Kahil Gibran

Se suponía que aquel día debía ser uno de los más felices de sus vidas, no la pesadilla en la que se estaba convirtiendo, pensó Mako mientras recorría el pasillo de su pequeño apartamento, llevando en sus manos una vasija con agua para el médico que atendía a su esposa.

— Aquí está el agua que me pidió— dijo bruscamente Mako mientras que ponía el contenedor sobre la mesa de noche.

— Perfecto — respondió lacónicamente el maestro agua sin dejar de observar a su paciente. Mako no dijo nada, tan solo se recostó contra la pared más cercana y se cruzó de brazos mientras que miraba el pálido rostro de Korra.

— Papá…— lo llamó su hija desde la puerta. Mako se acercó a ella, y suavemente la condujo hasta el pasillo, pues no quería que viera a Korra en aquel estado.

— ¿Puedo ver a mamá? — preguntó la niña.

— No Kanna, aún no— respondió Mako suavemente, mientras se arrodillaba y miraba los ojos dorados de su hija, que lucían exactamente como los suyos— ella necesita descansar— dijo.

— Pero, yo pensé que cuando naciera el bebé mamá estaría bien. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — preguntó Kanna. Mako frunció el seño, pues no sabía que debía decirle a su hija, no quería mentirle, pero tampoco quería que se enfrentara a la realidad de una manera tan brusca.

— Dar a luz a un bebe no es fácil Kanna, tu mamá está algo cansada ella necesita….

— ¿Se va a morir? — preguntó seriamente la niña. Mako la miró sorprendido por algunos segundos, ya que a veces olvidaba que su hija había heredado la honestidad de Korra, y su propia rudeza, así que no había caso en intentar esconderle la verdad.

— No lo creo, pero ella está muy enferma Kanna— respondió el maestro fuego.

— Quiero ver a mi hermano — dijo la niña hablando como si fuera una adulto a pesar de tener tan solo ocho años.

— Está en su habitación, con Boilin y Asami — respondió Mako. Kanna se dio media vuelta y caminó por el pasillo hasta que encontró el cuarto. Mientras tanto, el maestro fuego entró nuevamente en la habitación que compartía con su esposa.

Mako se sentó en una silla cerca al doctor que la atendía, y allí permaneció por un par de horas sin notar ninguna mejoría. Sin embargo, el muchacho se percató del desfile de personas que transitaban por su casa. Primero, el maestro Tenzin y su esposa; después, los padres de Korra; y finalmente, los miembros más importantes del Loto Blanco, incluyendo a Katara.

Le alegró ver a los dos primeros, ya que Senna y Pemma le ayudaron a cuidar a su hija y a su pequeño recién nacido, quien aún permanecía sin nombre. Pero, Mako no entendía porque los líderes del Loto Blanco tenían que estar allí en un momento como ese. A pesar de todo, el maestro fuego no se movió de su silla, pues no quería alejarse de Korra.

Después de unos instantes, Mako sintió un murmullo a sus espaldas, por lo que miró por encima de su hombro, y se dio cuenta de que se trataba del maestro Tenzin y de otros tres líderes del Loto Blanco.

— El doctor dijo que no se encuentra bien…— susurro el anciano que precedía el Loto Blanco— incluso la maestra Katara dijo que está muy débil, creo que lo mejor será enviar un grupo de guardias a Ba Sing Se para que den el aviso al reino de la tierra, hay que estar preparado para buscar al próximo. — murmuró.

Mako no pudo oír más, ya que la ira no lo dejó hacerlo. Sencillamente, no podía creer que aquel hombre ya estuviera planeando la búsqueda del siguiente Avatar, mientras que él veía a su esposa en su lecho de muerte, y se enfrentaba a la idea de tener que criar a dos hijos completamente solo. El maestro fuego observó nuevamente a Korra, y su rabia aumentó al pensar que ella también hubiera podido escuchar aquellas palabras.

Desde el momento en que conoció a Korra, Mako se dio cuenta de que la chica creía que lo único especial en ella era ser "la Avatar". Pero él sabía que no era verdad, ya que desde el principio vio en ella a una persona generosa, fuerte, incorruptible y completamente pura. Él nunca había encontrado a nadie así, todo lo contrario, las duras calles de Ciudad Republica le habían mostrado lo peor de la naturaleza humana. Por eso, no podía permitir que aquellos sujetos siguieran hablando de Korra como si fuera un objeto, desechable y descartable, y mucho menos, en frente de ella.

— ¡Largo de aquí! — ordenó Mako mientras se paraba de su asiento y se volteaba en dirección a los ancianos.

— Joven… — empezó el líder mientras trataba de tranquilizarlo— el Loto Blanco tiene la obligación de velar por el Avatar….

— ¡Fuera! — repitió Mako completamente iracundo. Tenzin asintió, dándole a entender al maestro fuego que pensaba como él.

— Por favor, retírense— les pidió el maestro aire, por lo que los demás miembros del Loto Blanco dejaron la habitación.

— Disculpe— empezó el doctor — ¿Dónde está el baño? — preguntó.

— Tercera puerta a la derecha — indicó Mako. Después, el sujeto salió del cuarto dejando a la Avatar y al maestro fuego solos.

— Mako… — murmuró la Avatar.

— ¡Korra! — Exclamó Mako mientras se sentaba en la silla junto a ella — ¿escuchaste todo? — preguntó preocupado.

— Solo te escuché gritar, nunca podría confundir tu "armoniosa" voz chico listo— murmuró Korra con voz carrasposa. Mako solo sonrió, y le tomó suavemente la mano.

— Gracias…— susurro la Avatar.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Mako sorprendido.

— Por protegerme. Los miembros del Loto Blanco a veces pueden ser algo… idiotas — murmuró la chica, por lo que Mako sonrió ligeramente.

— ¿Dónde está el bebe? — preguntó la Avatar después de una breve pausa.

— Pema y tu mamá lo están cuidando — respondió.

— Quiero verlo— dijo suavemente la chica.

Mako asintió y cruzó el pasillo hasta la habitación de su hijo, en donde, para su sorpresa, encontró a su suegra y a su hija sentadas en el suelo al lado de la cuna.

— Kanna — la llamó Mako— deberías tratar de dormir un poco.

— No— negó la niña— quiero estar aquí, junto a él— dijo refiriéndose al recién nacido.

— No te preocupes Mako— intervino Senna— yo la cuidaré— agregó. Mako suspiró al darse cuenta de que era imposible discutir con Kanna, pues ella era tan terca como su madre, y tan sobreprotectora como él mismo lo era con Boilin.

— Está bien, pero, debo llevármelo, tu mamá quiere verlo— comentó el maestro fuego, quien caminó hacía la cuna, alzó a su hijo y lo llevó a la habitación de Korra.

La Avatar trató de levantarse al ver el pequeño bulto que Mako llevaba en sus brazos, pero estaba demasiado débil para hacerlo, así que permaneció acostada.

— Mako por favor colócalo al lado mío— pidió Korra. El maestro fuego puso a su hijo suavemente en la cama mientras que se sentaba en la silla al lado de la cabecera.

— Todos creen que me voy a morir ¿no es verdad? — preguntó con una franqueza desgarradora que rivalizaba con la de Kanna.

— No seas tonta — contestó Mako sin darle una verdadera respuesta.

— Solo lamento no haber podido pasar más tiempo con este pequeño— dijo Korra mientras miraba tristemente a su hijo.

— Korra…— empezó Mako muy serio— no te vas a morir. ¿Me escuchaste?, no te vas a morir— dijo el muchacho poniendo énfasis en cada una de las silabas a modo de afirmación.

— ¿Y cómo vas a lograr que eso suceda chico listo? — preguntó suavemente la Avatar.

— No lo sé — contestó Mako. Korra solo sonrió, y volteó su mirada hacia su hijo.

— Aún no le hemos puesto nombre— comentó la chica— es una vergüenza, ¿verdad que es una vergüenza que tus descuidados padres no te hayan puesto nombre? — preguntó Korra mientras acariciaba al bebe.

— ¿Qué te parece si lo llamamos "Kuhei"? — preguntó Korra, quien sabía que el papá de Mako llevaba aquel nombre.

— Me gusta — contesto Mako sonriente— me gusta mucho— afirmo. Después, la chica volvió a dirigir su atención al niño.

— Míralo Mako, ¿acaso no es perfecto? — preguntó Korra emocionada.

— Sí, lo es — respondió el maestro fuego sin despegar la mirada del pálido bebé quien abrió ligeramente los ojos.

— Oh si…— murmuro Korra — tiene los ojos azules, es un maestro agua, gané la apuesta chico listo. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

— Que tengo que hacer el cambio de pañales por tres días seguidos — dijo Mako con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Así es…— suspiró Korra

— Mako… — empezó la chica nuevamente en un tono más serio — por favor trae a Kanna, quiero hablar con ella— pidió.

Mako asintió, cargó a su hijo hasta su cuna, y llevó a Kanna al lado de Korra. El maestro fuego dejó la habitación, ya que estaba seguro de que su esposa quería hablar con la niña en privado. Aunque, en cuanto llegó al pasillo, el chico se dejó caer pesadamente en el piso de madera.

Lentamente, el maestro fuego levantó la mirada hacia la puerta entreabierta, y vio a Kanna junto a Korra.

— Tienes que portarte muy bien Kanna. Tienes que ayudarle a papá, ¿entendido?. Y nunca, nunca olvides cuanto te amo — escuchó murmurar a Korra, mientras la niña asentía. Mako sintió ganas de entrar al cuarto y gritarle que dejara de despedirse de su hija, porque no había necesidad, ya que ella no se iba a morir, pero, el maestro fuego decidió no hacerlo, pues eventualmente tendría que aceptar la realidad.

La noche cayó sobre el apartamento que compartía la familia en Ciudad Republica, por lo que Pema y Tenzin se ofrecieron a cuidar al bebe, para evitar que los molestara durante la noche. Al maestro fuego no le gustó aquello, hubiera preferido tener a su hijo cerca durante la primera noche de su vida, pero, considerando el delicado estado de salud de la Avatar, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la propuesta del maestro aire, y dejar a sus dos hijos a su cuidado.

Ya era casi media noche, y Mako, quien aún permanecía sentado junto a Korra, se encontraba completamente solo. Él no quería apartarse de ella, temía que si lo hacía, ella moriría sola, y él quería estar a su lado cuando eso pasara.

De repente, Korra dejó salir un ligero suspiro, lo que llamó la atención de Mako, quien observó su pálido y enfermizo rostro sintiéndose aún más descorazonado de lo que ya estaba.

— Korra…— susurro el maestro fuego mientras la tomaba de la mano y se acercaba a su rostro— no puedes irte, aún no puedes morir, debes permanecer aquí, conmigo, con nuestros hijos. No me importa que seas la Avatar, ni que reencarnes en otro cuerpo, yo te necesito a ti— susurro. Pero su esposa no contestó, tan solo permaneció dormida en su cama.

Mako salió de la habitación, y cruzó el pasillo hasta que llegó a la pequeña terraza en la sala de estar. Había permanecido todo el día conteniéndose, lo había hecho para no afectar a sus hijos. Pero, ya no podía seguir fingiendo, no podía seguir ocultando cuanto le dolía perderla, por lo que lloró como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, hasta que escuchó pasos detrás de él.

— ¿Quién está ahí? — preguntó agresivamente.

— Soy solo yo…— murmuró una amable voz desde las sombras. La persona dio unos cuantos pasos y Mako se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Katara.

— Maestra Katara, ¿Qué esté haciendo aquí? — preguntó Mako tratando de sonar calmado— ya es tarde, debería irse a dormir.

— Creo que tengo una solución a tu problema— dijo la maestra agua de repente.

— La única manera en que podría solucionar mi problema es dándome la fórmula mágica para que Korra no se muera— comentó Mako sarcásticamente, ya que no se sentía de humor para tolerar sermones.

—Pues tengo esa fórmula mágica que tanto necesitas— respondió Katara con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— No entiendo— respondió Mako confundido.

— Hace mucho tiempo, aprendí que el agua del estanque de "Tui y La" en el templo de la Tribu Agua del Norte tiene poderes espirituales muy poderosos, tanto, que puede devolver a un Avatar a la vida, aunque este se encuentre al otro lado.

— ¿Es eso verdad? — Preguntó Mako esperanzado— ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho antes? Yo podría…

— Espera Mako— lo interrumpió Katara — no es tan sencillo como parece, los espíritus guardan celosamente las propiedades de esta agua, no está hecha para que cualquier mortal la utilice cada vez que necesite un milagro, debes tener su permiso para usarla.

— ¿y cómo lo consigo? — preguntó nuevamente Mako.

— No estoy segura, pero debo advertirte, si el tiempo de Korra en este mundo ha llegado a su fin, ni siquiera el agua del Templo del Norte podrá ayudarla— dijo solemnemente la maestra — sin embargo — continuó — no pierdes nada con intentarlo— finalizó con una ligera sonrisa.

— Pero… a Korra tan solo le quedan un par de horas, y aquel viaje me tomaría por lo menos tres días — contestó Mako desesperado.

— Aquí es donde yo intervengo — dijo Katara tranquilamente, a pesar de que sus ojos azules se llenaron de tristeza — poco antes de que Aang muriera, yo me encontraba en una situación algo parecida a la tuya, no quería perderlo, y logre hallar una forma de "retenerlo" por un par de días, pero, desafortunadamente su hora había llegado. Sin embargo, tu situación es muy diferente. Mi instinto me dice que ella no debe morir aún — afirmó. Katara dio un par de pasos hacia adelante y tomó las manos de Mako entre las suyas.

— Mako — empezó Katara nuevamente — Aang también estuvo a punto de morir a destiempo, pero yo pude salvarlo gracias a esa agua, ahora tu puedes hacer lo mismo por tu esposa, pero debes darte prisa, no creo que Korra pueda aguantar demasiado.

— ¿Cómo logrará "retenerla"? — preguntó Mako confundido.

— Ese… es un secreto mío, y lo mejor será que muera conmigo, hay técnicas que no deben ser usadas por cualquiera— murmuró Katara con una sonrisa en sus labios. Mako decidió no insistir, ya que entendía sus palabras.

— Entonces… creo que lo mejor será que me vaya ahora mismo — dijo Mako antes de dar un par de pasos hacia adelante, sin embargo, la mano de Katara lo detuvo.

— Si yo fuera tú, esperaría hasta mañana, está muy oscuro, y no podrás conseguir ningún barco que te lleve al polo norte— opinó Katara.

— Pero, usted me dijo que debía darme prisa y yo tengo que salvarla— respondió Mako desesperado.

— Mako— insistió Katara — debes pensar con calma, no puedes apresurarte. Te doy mi palabra, y te aseguro que haré todo lo posible por mantenerla con vida hasta que vuelvas, por ahora duerme, yo estaré de vuelta antes de que amanezca.

Katara dejó el apartamento, por lo que Mako trató de dormir un par de horas, ya que sabía que lo que tenía por delante no sería fácil, a pesar de su esfuerzo por conciliar el sueño, el maestro fuego se levantó a las cinco de la mañana, tan solo tres horas después de acostarse.

Pero Mako no se sentía cansado, todo lo contrario, estaba frenético, por lo que cruzó rápidamente la habitación y alistó una pequeña maleta. En aquel momento, el sonido del timbre alertó al maestro fuego. Se trataba de Katara, quien como se lo había prometido el día anterior, estaba preparada para tratar a Korra por los siguientes cuatro días.

Mako se acercó a la cama, mientras que observa a Katara manipular agua sobre la frente de Korra, quien parecía aún más débil que antes, por lo que los nervios y la ansiedad volvieron a invadir al chico.

— Maestra Katara… — empezó Mako nervioso — ¿usted se sintió así cuando el Avatar Aang murió? — preguntó solemnemente sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

— Sí — contestó sencillamente Katara, y, después de un largo suspiro, continuó— pero mi situación era diferente a la tuya. Nuestros hijos ya eran adultos, Aang y yo ya habíamos vivido lo suficiente. Con Korra las cosas no son tan fáciles, ella no debe morir aún — murmuró dulcemente la maestra agua mientras acariciaba la frente de la chica.

Mako miró atentamente a la anciana quien atendía a su esposa como si se tratara de su propia nieta, y un incómodo recuerdo llegó a su memoria. Trece años atrás, después de que la chica hubiera llegado de un largo y complicado viaje a Ba Sing Se, Korra y Mako se encontraban en una habitación muy parecida a aquella, tendidos el uno junto al otro, mientras que la lluvia caía en las calles de Ciudad Republica.

El maestro fuego revivió la escena con dolorosa precisión, casi pudo sentir el suave aliento de Korra golpear contra su pecho, y sus fuertes pero pequeñas manos adheridas a su camisa, como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras que él la abrazaba fuertemente tratándole de trasmitir un poco de la tranquilidad que tanto parecía necesitar.

Korra había pasado toda la noche en vela, pues las pesadillas y los ataques de pánico que la asaltaban con regularidad eran más fuertes que de costumbre. Por su parte, Mako agotó todas sus ideas para hacerla dormir. Así que decidió obligarla hablar aquella noche. Después de unos cuantos intentos fallidos, el maestro fuego logró que le contara lo que había sucedido en el reino de la tierra.

Odiaba ver a Korra de aquella manera. Ella siempre había sido una persona muy fuerte, pero las numerosas batallas y las dolorosas escenas a las que tenía que enfrentarse día tras día la estaban convirtiendo en un desastre.

— No sé que voy a hacer Mako- murmuró la chica desesperada— si sigo así creo que voy a arruinar el "estado avatar" — murmuró.

— Además, podrías enfermar si no duermes bien — agregó Mako.

— Oh sí, me había olvidado de eso— murmuró Korra como si recordara un detalle insignificante.

— Korra… — empezó Mako exasperado — ¿acaso crees que tu salud es algo que debes tomar a la ligera?

— No, claro que no— se apresuró a contestar la chica — pero tú sabes lo que podría pasarle al mundo si yo no puedo convocar el estado avatar— comentó. Mako frunció el seño, pero no le contestó nada, ya que no quería pelear con ella en un momento como aquel, así que se limitó a abrazarla con más fuerza.

Para ser honesto, Mako también estaba preocupado por el estado avatar de Korra. Sin embargo, tenía el terrible presentimiento de que la ansiedad de la chica se debía a los comentarios de sus maestros, los cuales la perturbaban más que cualquier enemigo.

Después de salir con la maestra agua durante meses, Mako se había dado cuenta de que ella era una persona muy solitaria, más de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Por supuesto, la niñez de Korra había sido placentera y feliz en términos generales, pero, el maestro fuego tenía el incomodo sentimiento de que todos los que la rodeaban (a excepción de sus padres) querían solo al Avatar que habitaba en ella, a algunos ni siquiera les importaba realmente su seguridad, ya que, en caso de que ella muriera, habría otro Avatar que la seguiría. Pero, lo que más le molestaba era que a veces Korra también parecía pensar de aquella manera.

— tú eres más que el Avatar— susurro Mako de improvisto.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — preguntó Korra suavemente.

— Nada— respondió el maestro fuego mientras frotaba suavemente la nuca de la chica. Mako atesoró por mucho tiempo este recuerdo, en especial, porque tan solo una semana más tarde, Korra se marchó de Ciudad Republica, con la intención de no volver, y paso mucho tiempo antes que él pudiera volver a verla.

— ¡Mako! — Exclamó Katara trayéndolo nuevamente la realidad — creo que Korra ya está lista, deberías partir lo más rápido posible, el sol ya está saliendo.

— Sí, tiene razón maestra Katara. Muchas gracias por su ayuda—se despidió el chico respetuosamente.

— Espera — lo interrumpió Katara antes de que pudiera dejar la habitación — quiero que sepas, que yo también me preocupo por Korra, y te entiendo más de lo que tú te puedas imaginar — dijo. Mako sonrió a modo de respuesta y miró por última vez a Korra quien dormía profundamente.

— Por favor espérame Korra— le susurro Mako al oído mientras le sostenía fuertemente la mano — por favor, nosotros ya pasamos demasiado tiempo separados, y yo no quiero volver a perderte, así que debes esperarme— susurro. Después le dio un corto beso en los labios y se fue.

— Maestra Katrara— llamó nuevamente Mako- sé que ya he abusado mucho de su ayuda, pero, por favor ¿podría usted y el maestro Tenzin cuidar a mis hijos?- preguntó, por lo que Katara sonrió una vez más.

— Ni si quiera tienes que preguntar algo como eso. Claro que lo haremos, ahora ve, no te preocupes por nada, pero date prisa.

Mako salió de su apartamento, y sintió el frio aire de la mañana golpeándole el rostro. Pero, antes de que pudiera dar otro paso, el maestro fuego se percató del automóvil negro parqueado en frente de su edificio, el cual llevaba dos banderillas con la insignia de la familia real de la Nación del Fuego. En ese momento, un hombre vestido con un abrigo negro y un elegante traje de viaje bajó del auto y se acercó a él.

— ¡Hey Mako! — lo llamó Iroh al otro lado de la calle. Mako apretó los labios al ver al señor del fuego correr hacía él. En otra época, su presencia no lo hubiera molestado, después de todo, cuando aún era general, Iroh le había ayudado mucho al "equipo Avatar", sin embargo, lo que había sucedido después de aquello aún estaba grabado en la mente de Mako.

— Hola Iroh— saludo Mako lacónicamente — no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo, debo irme, pero si has venido a ver a Korra, puedes subir al apartamento, allí está la maestra Katara, ella te abrirá la puerta.

— No vine a ver a Korra— se apresuró a añadir Iroh torpemente — no, espera, yo vine porqué oí que estaba enferma, pero no quiero verla, yo llegué a media noche, pero no tuve el valor para visitarla porque…

— ¿Qué quieres Iroh? - preguntó Mako interrumpiéndolo bruscamente al ver que el señor del fuego seguía balbuceando sin ningún sentido.

— Llegué a media noche, y hablé con Katara, ella me pidió que te acompañara en tu viaje— dijo Iroh. Mako bufó completamente fastidiado.

— Claro que no, no me vas a acompañar, ahora, apártate de mi camino, debo apresúrame para tomar el primer barco— dijo Mako mientras apartaba al ex-general bruscamente.

— Espera Mako— lo detuvo Iroh — sé que no te agrado, y para ser honesto, tú tampoco me agradas, pero, yo no quiero que ella muera, por favor, déjame ir contigo, puedo ser muy útil, te lo prometo — pidió el señor del fuego. Mako lo miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que en ellos había desesperación, probablemente, la misma que él sentía en ese momento.

— Bien, si eso es lo que quieres, puedes ir conmigo — aceptó Mako exasperado.

— Perfecto— exclamó Iroh antes de tomar rápidamente una pequeña maleta que tenía en su automóvil. Mientras tanto, Mako lo observaba preocupado, pues aún no estaba convencido de que llevar al ex – general y ex novio de su esposa con él fuera una buena idea.

* * *

Este ha sido mi tercer fic de la leyenda de Korra. Originalmente iba a ser otro Oneshot, pero hubiera sido demasiado largo, así que decidí partirlo en dos partes, así que estaré subiendo el capitulo próximamente, mientras tanto los dejo con la duda ¿Por qué se separaron Mako y Korra? ¿Por qué Mako no soporta a Iroh? Todo eso en el próximo capitulo. Por cierto les agradezco a todos por agregarme a sus categorías y escribirme comentarios a mis fics "el Bosque" y "Nocturno"

Bueno… sin más, me despido y les recuerdo, ya empezó la cuenta regresiva de la leyenda de Korra latina (oh que emoción) pero antes una larga y estúpida nota de autor:

Espero que el fandom en español no reaccione como el fandom gringo, en serio, jamás había visto un fandom taaaaan psicópata como el de la leyenda de Korra, ni siquiera el fandom de Naruto en español es tan loco como ese (y eso que todos ahí somos unos pervertidos, no me miren mal fans de Naruto, que todos sabemos que es cierto ¬_¬…, allá me quitaron el miedo a escribir smut). Recuerdo que cuando salió el cap 7 de Lok , Tumbrl casi estalla por todo el odio que recibió Mako, tanto, que al final alguien estaba posteando fotos de comida chatarra, y decía que era "el salvador" del fandom makorra. Ahhh, y también hay alguien que habla de una porquería llamada withewashing de la cual no quiero hablar porque fue demasiado para mi ¬_¬… En fin… yo les diría que tengo cuenta en Tumbrl, pero la verdad es que no la sé utilizar bien (y tampoco tengo mucho tiempo para ponerle la atención que requiere) solo la uso para reblogear cosas y seguir a personas, y todavía mis posts no aparecen en los tags. Bueno… como siempre comentarios, amenazas de muerte y demás son bien recibidos adiós.


	2. separación

Disclaimer: la leyenda de Korra no me pertenece

* * *

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS**

Hola a todos en primera, un saludo a **JMV1997 **y a **mariana 01**, gracias por sus comentarios :D…. en segunda, otro saludo a **"guest"** mejor conocido como mi querido anon, solo diré lo siguiente: reto cumplido, reto cumplido. Y finalmente otro saludo a **prettyday19 ** me alegro de que te gusten mis fics :D, y bienvenida al psicópata mundo del fanfic.^_^' (no sabes en lo que te has metido).

* * *

**Guardián : "separación"**

Mako subió al auto de Iroh a regañadientes, simplemente, no quería viajar con él.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Korra? — preguntó el Señor del Fuego.

— Problemas de coagulación — respondió Mako sin extenderse en el tema, ya que no quería que Iroh supiera todos los detalles de la condición de su esposa.

— ¿Por qué no la llevaste a un hospital? , ¿Te parece lógico que la Avatar diera a luz en tu casa? — preguntó inquisitivamente el ex general. Precisamente, por ese tipo de comentarios era que el maestro fuego no quería viajar con Iroh, porque sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que comenzara a recriminarle.

— Los miembros del Loto Blanco ordenaron que fuera así, y Korra estuvo de acuerdo con ellos— dijo el chico fríamente.

— Ya veo…— contestó Iroh arrogantemente. Después, un incómodo silencio se impuso entre los dos, hasta que llegaron a los muelles de Ciudad Republica.

— Hay un portaaviones por aquí cerca— comentó Iroh mientras se bajaba del automóvil e inspeccionaba los muelles — conozco a unas cuantas personas allí, no será difícil conseguir un aeroplano…

— ¿Un aeroplano? — Preguntó Mako interrumpiéndolo— pensé que viajaríamos en un barco comercial— dijo el muchacho algo fastidiado.

— ¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo? — Preguntó Iroh con un deje de arrogancia— yo puedo conseguir un trasporte más rápido, además, es la vida de la Avatar la que está en juego. En esta ciudad todos veneran el suelo por donde ella camina. Nadie se atreverá a negarle un favor.

Mako frunció el seño, le molestaba como hablaba Iroh acerca de Korra. _"la vida del Avatar"_ se repitió mentalmente, por supuesto, así era como todos veían a su esposa, tan solo como el "Avatar". Por su parte, Iroh no tardó en encontrar el famoso barco, por lo que no dudó en ir a hablar con la tripulación mientras que Mako lo esperaba recostado en el barandal del muelle con los brazos cruzados.

— ¡Ya está! ¡Lo conseguí! — Exclamó Iroh emocionado— podremos usar uno de sus aviones hasta que lleguemos a la frontera del Reino de la Tierra, allí, las temperaturas comenzarán a bajar, y no podremos continuar, así que abordaremos un barco militar. Reduciremos ocho horas al tiempo de viaje.

— Eso es perfecto — comentó Mako aceptando que la ayuda de Iroh había resultado más útil de lo esperado.

— Sígueme — le indicó Iroh. El señor del fuego condujo a Mako por el interior del barco, mientras que los marinos les dedicaban unas cuantas miradas curiosas. Nadie esperaba ver a uno de los intendentes de la policía de Cuidad Republica con el Señor del Fuego, trabajando mano a mano, pues los medios habían hecho un gran trabajo difundiendo rumores y exagerando todo aquel asunto de la relación de Iroh y Korra.

— ¿Estás seguro de que sabes conducir este traste? — preguntó Mako al ver que Iroh tomaba el asiento del piloto de un avión estándar de la compañía Sato.

— Por su puesto— respondió Iroh con una sonrisa — tuve que aprender de la manera difícil— comentó. Mako subió al avión y se puso su casco, no había montado muchas veces en un artefacto como ese, por lo que estaba aterrado, pero, considerando que la vida de Korra estaba en riesgo, no podía quejarse.

— ¿Estás listo? — preguntó Iroh al ver que Mako ya se había puesto los protectores.

—Sí.

— Vámonos— gritó Iroh mientras arrancaba el avión.

Mako se sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas al sentir que el avión se separaba del suelo y tomaba altura, finalmente, el muchacho se relajó, y dejó que su mente volviera nuevamente al pasado.

...

_Habían pasado cerca de dos semanas y media desde que Korra regresara del reino de la tierra, y sus ataques de pánico no habían disminuido. Sin embargo, una tarde, mientras que Mako se encontraba en el trabajo, la chica decidió levantarse de la cama y fue a visitar a Tenzin en busca de respuestas a sus problemas. _

_Mako llegó aquella noche completamente exhausto, se suponía que su turno terminaría a las cinco, pero, gracias a todo el trabajo represado, y una situación de último minuto, el chico llegó a las ocho a su apartamento._

— _Hey Mako…_—_ escucho exclamar a Bolin mientras el chico abría la puerta._

— _Hola Mako _—_ lo saludó Asami._

— _Hola, ¿Por qué están todos aquí?_ —_ preguntó el maestro fuego sorprendido._

— _Porque yo los llamé chico listo _—_ comentó Korra sonriente _—_ te hemos esperado durante horas_—_ agregó._

— _Lo siento, tenía mucho trabajo en la estación_—_ comentó Mako mientras se frotaba la nuca._

— _No importa hermano. Korra nos invitó a comer esta noche, vamos a ir por fideos y, después, vamos por un par de tragos_—_ dijo Boilin emocionado._

— _Oh, lo lamento mucho muchachos, pero no puedo ir con ustedes, es en serio, estoy exhausto, vayan y diviértanse por mi _—_ respondió Mako _—_ es más, yo invito una ronda, tómense ese par de tragos a mi nombre_—_ agregó el maestro Fuego mientras sacaba un par de billetes y los ponía en las manos de Korra. _

— _No _—_ negó Asami_—_ no será lo mismo si no estamos todos juntos _—_ dijo Asami entristecida._

— _Lo lamentó, pero tengo que trabajar mañana toda la noche, debo dormir, además estoy muy cansado. Creo que será otro día_—_ se disculpó Mako. Sus amigos insistieron un par de veces más, pero no lograron convencerlo, sencillamente, el maestro fuego se hallaba exhausto. _

— _¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ir con nosotros aguafiestas?_ —_ preguntó Korra antes de dejar el apartamento. _

— E_stoy seguro_— _respondió Mako sonriendo ligeramente. El resto del "equipo avatar" se fue, por lo que el maestro fuego preparó algo de comer, y se metió en la cama mientras escuchaba un programa jazz en el radio._

_Un par de horas después, Mako escuchó el rechinar de la puerta._

— _¡Ya llegué Mako!_ —_ gritó Korra de una manera extraña, mientras que el chico la escuchaba dar torpes y bruscos pasos por el apartamento._

— _¿Bebieron mucho? Espero que no hayan agotado las reservas de jugo de cactus de ciudad Republica_—_ bromeó Mako._

— _Nooooo… ¿cómo crees?, en realidad, creo que se nos pasó un poquito la mano, pero, nos tomamos una ronda en tu nombre._

— _Me siento halagado _—_ respondió el chico sarcásticamente mientras reprimía una sonrisa. De pronto, el sonido de cristal estrellándose contra el suelo alertó a Mako, quien aún se resistía a levantarse de la cama._

— _Upssss… creo que reventé un vaso, lo lamento_—_ gritó Korra._

— _¿Estás bien?_ —_ preguntó nuevamente el chico._

— _Si, solo quería un vaso de agua y…_—_ trató de decir Korra, pero un estruendo, aún más escandaloso que el anterior, la interrumpió._

— _¡Korra!_ —_ exclamó Mako mientras se sentaba en la cama a toda velocidad._

— _Upppsss…. Se me cayeron unos cuantos platos, lo lamento_—_ vociferó nuevamente la Avatar._

— _Korra ven acá antes de que destruyas el resto de la cocina, deja ese desastre, no quiero que te hagas daño, mañana lo limpiaré _—_ respondió Mako mientras volvía a la cama._

— _¿Estás molesto conmigo?_ —_ preguntó Korra quien ahora se encontraba recostada en el marco de su puerta tratando de parecer inocente._

— _No _—_ respondió Mako dedicándole una sonrisa._

— _Perfecto _—_ dijo. Después, korra dio una par de pasos hacia la cama y se sentó sobre él, por lo que Mako resoplo al sentir todo su peso encima._

— _Estás loca, ¿lo sabías?_ —_ comentó Mako sosteniéndole las caderas. _

— _No es cierto, solo te estoy pidiendo que cumplas con deberes conyugales_—_ bromeó Korra._

— _Korra tu sabes que no puedo…_—_ trató de decir Mako, pero ella no lo dejó terminar, ya que comenzó a besarlo en el cuello. El maestro fuego contuvo el aliento, al sentir la respiración entrecortada del avatar sobre su piel, y su cabello rozándole la mejilla delicadamente. Finalmente el chico no pudo soportarlo más y la apartó tirándola a la cama._

— _Woow chico listo, has pasado de ser un aguafiestas común, a uno del tamaño del Unagui_—_ dijo Korra cruzándose de brazos. _

— _Claro que no. Yo solo quería que te pusieras más cómoda_—_ respondió Mako con una sonrisa felina en su rostro mientras se ubicaba encima de ella. _

_Aquella noche fue una de las mejores que Mako hubiera pasado con Korra, y eso lo asustaba, ya que en aquellas temporadas en las que ella sufría sus ataques de pánico, Korra se le entregaba de una forma casi temerosa, cómo si necesitase a alguien que la confortara, y eran las noches en la que él debía ser extremadamente cuidadoso con ella. _

_Sin embargo, la tristeza de Korra parecía haber desaparecido en un parpadeo, y había algo extraño en todo aquello. Mako se abrazó fuertemente a la espalda de Korra y puso su frente sobre el hombro de la chica._

— _Korra… _—_ empezó el muchacho en un murmullo._

— _¿Qué?_

— _¿Qué te sucede? _—_ preguntó Mako muy serio._

— _¿A qué te refieres?_

— _Tú sabes de qué estoy hablando, generalmente, tus ataques de pánico no desaparecen de la noche a la mañana, usualmente tú te recuperas lentamente, ¿Por qué esta vez fue diferente?_

— _¿Acaso deseas verme triste y sin poder dormir?_ —_ preguntó Korra subiendo el tono de voz ligeramente._

— _Tú sabes bien que eso no es verdad, yo te amo, y no quiero que sufras._

— _¿m-Me a-amas? _— _ preguntó Korra entrecortadamente._

—_Sí._

— _Yo también te amo_—_ respondió ella. Mako sonrió sobre el hombro desnudo de Korra y la acercó un poco más a su propio cuerpo._

— _Mako… ¿Qué es lo que más quieres en la vida?_ — _preguntó Korra de improvisto._

— _Yo… estar contigo y…_

— _No _—_ lo interrumpió Korra _—_ no pienses en mi, ¿Qué es lo que más quieres para ti mismo?- preguntó nuevamente. Mako frunció el seño y meditó por algunos instantes._

— _Yo no soy una persona ambiciosa. Solo quiero que llegué el día en que tenga mi propio hogar, y que no vuelva a pensar que tendré que regresar a vivir en las calles, quiero ascender en mi trabajo y, ¿Por qué no?, una familia_—_ dijo Mako, después, el chico rió suavemente _—_ sé que para ti debe parecer algo ordinario, pero para mí es suficiente._

— _No creo que sea ordinario, a decir verdad, a mí también me gustaría eso_—_ opinó la chica_—_ pero también quisiera ser una buena Avatar, ayudarle a todos y mantener la paz y el balance en el mundo_—_ susurro Korra._

— _Puedes tener ambos, una familia, y éxito como el Avatar_—_ intervino Mako. La chica no respondió, tan solo se quedó en silencio mientras que el maestro fuego sentía que el sueño lo vencía._

_Mako y Korra pasaron el día siguiente en la cama, el uno al lado del otro, enrollados en las sabanas en su perfecto mundo privado. Había ocasiones en las que Mako se sentía culpable, o tonto, ya que su personalidad algo sínica y desconfiada le decía que todo aquello acabaría en algún momento. Cuando llegó la noche, Mako se levantó, limpió el desastre de Korra (quien al parecer había decidido arremeter en contra de toda su vajilla) y se alistó para irse a trabajar._

_Cuando Mako llegó nuevamente a su habitación encontró a Korra completamente vestida y peinándose frente al espejo. _

— _Creo que es hora de irme chico listo_—_ dijo la Avatar mientras le daba los toques finales a su cola de caballo. Mako, quien se había quedado mirándola detenidamente, reaccionó al oír aquellas palabras. _

— _Yo también debo irme a trabajar_—_ comentó Mako mientras la observaba luchar con su cabello_— _ ¿quieres que te de una mano? _—_ preguntó. _

— _Por su puesto_—_ contestó Korra alegremente. Con mucha dificultad Mako la ayudó a acomodar su cabello en una coleta, después, puso sus manos en los hombros de la Avatar y la miró a través del espejo._

— _Me alegra que ya te sientas mejor. ¿Nos vemos mañana?_ —_ preguntó. En ese momento, a Mako le pareció ver los ojos de Korra empañarse ligeramente._

— _Haré lo posible_—_ contestó lacónicamente._

_Mako tomó sus cosas y dejó el apartamento, tras darle un largo beso a su novia. La actitud de Korra volvió a sorprenderlo, ella parecía mucho más emotiva de lo normal, pero decidió no prestarle demasiada atención, ya que si lo hacía, de seguro llegaría tarde a su trabajo._

_Tiempo después, Mako, se arrepentiría de aquella decisión, ya que aquella misma noche Korra partió sin saber si regresaría a Ciudad Republica._

...

— Mako… — lo llamó Iroh distrayéndolo— estamos cerca de la isla Wei, allí tenemos que tomar el barco al Polo Norte, así que prepárate, será un aterrizaje difícil, el viento está en nuestra contra.

Mako no pudo evitar sostenerse fuertemente a su asiento al sentir una turbulencia que sacudió bruscamente el aeroplano.

— ¿Estás seguro de que sabes manejar esta cosa? — preguntó Mako

— Por supuesto que sí — respondió Iroh.

— Los niños ricos siempre tienen los mejores juguetes y saben manejarlos a la perfección, tal vez por eso ascienden tan rápido en sus trabajos— opinó Mako sarcásticamente, a conciencia de que aquella frase era un golpe bajo para Iroh, quien siempre había tratado de limpiar su imagen, ya que muchos opinaban que la única razón por la que había llegado a general a tan corta edad, era porque se trataba de el heredero al trono.

— ¡Ha! ¿En serio? ¿Alguna vez le has dicho eso a tu amiga Sato? A ella también es una niña mimada a la que le gustan los juguetes caros y bonitos.

— Puede ser— aceptó Mako— pero ella no es la ex novia de mi esposa, además, ella me cae mejor que tu — comentó. Iroh sonrío por lo bajo, ya que a pesar de sus constantes peleas y la difícil actitud de Mako, al Señor del Fuego le gustaba tener esa compleja relación amor/odio con él.

— Cierra la boca — dijo Iroh — ya vamos a aterrizar, necesito concentrarme.

El avión descendió con dificultad a la tierra, mientras que Mako se sostenía con fuerza, finalmente, el aeroplano hizo contacto con el suelo, por lo que sus dos ocupantes pudieron tocar tierra firme.

— ¿Qué hora es? — preguntó Iroh tras entregarles el avión a los soldados de la zona.

— Son las dos de la tarde — respondió Mako.

— Deberíamos comer algo antes de abordar el barco — sugirió el Señor del fuego.

Los dos maestros fuego dejaron la base militar en la que habían aterrizado, y cruzaron el pueblo hasta que llegaron al puerto, allí, entraron a un pequeño restaurante. Mientras que esperaban su comida Mako recordó un detalle muy importante que se le había pasado desapercibido.

— ¡Kanna! — exclamó Mako levantándose de su silla.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Iroh alterado.

— Olvidé despedirme de mi hija, tengo que llamarla— dichas estas palabras, Mako salió corriendo del lugar, buscó un teléfono público y frenéticamente marcó el número de Tenzin.

— ¿Hola? — contestó Pema al otro lado del auricular.

— Hola Pema, soy yo, Mako ¿podrías dejarme hablar con Kanna? — Preguntó Mako.

— Ehhh… ella está justo a mi lado, pero, creo que no quiere hablar contigo — dijo Pema algo nerviosa. Mako frunció el seño, sabía que su hija estaría furiosa con él, ¿qué más podría esperar? La había dejado sola, con un hermano recién nacido y una mamá al borde de la muerte.

— ¡Oh!, Bien, entiendo, supongo que tendré que llamar más tar…

— Espera— dijo la voz desesperada de su hija, quien aparentemente le había quitado el auricular a Pema

— Espera papá, no cuelgues— pidió— ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué te fuiste? Nos dejaste solos.

— Kanna… — suspiró Mako — no los dejé, estoy buscando algo para ayudar a Korra.

— ¿Una medicina? — preguntó Kanna inocentemente.

— Sí, algo así.

— ¿Estás seguro de que eso funcionará? — preguntó Kanna desconfiadamente.

— No lo sé Kanna, pero no puedo darme por vencido.

— No, no puedes— dijo Kanna al borde de las lagrimas — papá, prométeme que volverás, pase lo que pase, no puedes dejarnos solos.

— Te lo prometo, no los dejaré solos— dijo Mako con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Adiós papi — se despidió Kanna.

— Adiós, pórtate bien— le respondió el maestro fuego.

Mako colgó el teléfono y se quedó mirándolo por un rato, mientras que recordaba otra escena de su pasado.

...

— _Hola __—__ saludó Mako a través del auricular de su teléfono._

— _H__ola Mako, soy yo, Korra _—_ saludo la chica sin emoción._

— _¡Korra!_ —_ Exclamó Mako _—_ ¿Dónde estás? _—_ Preguntó el chico molesto_—_ he pasado un mes sin tener sin saber nada ti. Tenzin me dijo que estas entrenando con un maestro espiritual o algo así. Me debes un par de explicaciones y exijo que me las des ahora mismo._

— _Lo lamento Mako_— _ se disculpo Korra sin subir el tono de voz _—_ pero creo que no voy a volver _—_ el maestro fuego sintió un extraño frio recorriéndole las venas, como si en vez de sangre tuviera hielo._

— _¿Por qué?_ —_ preguntó fríamente._

— _Tú sabes por qué, Mako _— _ dijo la chica seriamente_—_ yo soy un desastre, tengo que poner mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos bajo control, si es que quiero mantener el balance y el "estado avatar"._

— _Así que todo se reduce a eso ¿no es verdad?_ —_ preguntó Mako sin emoción._

— _Mako…_—_ comenzó Korra en tono de suplica_—_ por favor, tienes que entender, tu sabes que te amo, pero como la Avatar, yo quiero y debo cumplir mi deber._

— _Eso es lo que quiere la Avatar, pero, ¿Qué es lo que quiere Korra? _—_ gritó Mako finalmente perdiendo los estribos. _

— _Mako, yo no puedo ser egoísta y tú lo sabes, sencillamente no puedo dejar que mis problemas interfieran con el "estado Avatar"._

— _No sé qué decir_—_ respondió Mako tratando de calmarse_—_ tú me dices que no eres egoísta, pero te marchaste sin decirme nada, sin si quiera contármelo, me es imposible entender como alguien que no quiere ser egoísta es capaz de hacer una cosa así_—_ dijo el maestro fuego. Korra guardó silencio por algunos minutos, hasta que finalmente contestó:_

— _Precisamente por eso no quería decirte nada, porque sabía que terminaríamos peleando, y yo quería llevarme un buen recuerdo tuyo. Mako, tu quieres una vida normal, un trabajo normal, y una familia, pero yo no puedo darte eso, te amo, y por eso no quiero atarte, yo tengo una misión que requiere toda mi atención, lo lamento, pero tú y yo no podemos estar juntos._

_El tiempo para Mako se detuvo en aquel instante, lo que había estado temiendo desde que descubrió que estaba enamorado de Korra, finalmente sucedió, y la perfecta burbuja que había construido alrededor de los dos se había estallado cómo si nada. Ella se había dado cuenta de que los dos provenían de mundos completamente diferentes, ella era la Avatar, nacida para la grandeza, lo más cercano a un dios en la tierra, mientras que él era un simple mortal._

— _Perfecto _—_ dijo Mako tranquilamente_—_ eso es todo lo que quería oír – murmuró. _

— _Espera Mako…_—_ dijo Korra, pero el chico colgó el teléfono y se dejó caer pesadamente al piso mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las manos._

_Probablemente su final había sido algo frio, pero Korra no era de la clase de chicas que lloran, y él tampoco era del tipo sentimental. Sin embargo, esto no impidió que Mako pasara el siguiente par de noches sin dormir, incluso tuvo que pedir una licencia, ya que no se sentía capaz de asistir al trabajo._

_Sin embargo, al caer la tercera noche, el timbre de su apartamento sonó. Mako abrió la puerta, y se encontró de frente con Asami._

— _Hola Asami _—_ saludo Mako tratando de parecer animado._

— _Hola Mako _—_ respondió la chica quien se veía inusualmente nerviosa _—_ ¿puedo pasar?, necesito decirte algo importante._

— _Por su puesto _—_ contestó Mako mientras la dejaba pasar _—_ ¿quieres tomar algo?_

— _No, gracias _—_ contestó la chica sentándose en el sofá._

— _¿Qué sucede?_ — _ Preguntó Mako _— _pareces nerviosa._

— _Korra te mandó algo, ella no te lo puede dar personalmente, por eso estoy aquí_—_ dijo rápidamente la chica._

— _¿A qué te refieres?_ —_ volvió a preguntar Mako._

— _Míralo tú mismo _—_ murmuró Asami mientras sacaba unos documentos de su portafolio y los arrojaba a la mesa frente a ella. Mako tomó los papeles y comenzó a observarlos detenidamente, y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una serie de documentos de la hipoteca de su apartamento, la cual se hallaba completamente pagada._

— _¡Esto no puede ser cierto!_ —_ Exclamó Mako alarmado_—_ yo no he pagado mi hipoteca, no tengo el dinero para hacerlo._

— _Mira el último documento_—_ comentó Asami. Mako pasó las hojas y se encontró con una copia de un cheque, a nombre de Korra de parte del gobierno del Reino de la Tierra. La Avatar le había comentado a Mako que el rey le había pagado por sus servicios, a pesar de que no tenía necesidad de hacerlo. Sin embargo, el chico nunca le había preguntado que había hecho con aquel dinero. _

— _Mako…_—_ empezó nuevamente Asami sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos _—_ tienes que ir el viernes a firmar la escritura, este apartamento es tuyo._

— _No lo quiero _—_ dijo Mako de repente._

— _Pero… no entiendo, Korra dijo que esto es lo que tú querías. Ella dijo que tú querías un hogar, y dejar de tener miedo de tener que volver a vivir en la calle_—_ dijo Asami confundida._

— _Yo no lo quería así, quería, quería que…. Bueno, no sé qué es lo que quería, pero yo no puedo recibir esto, mucho menos de Korra_—_ dijo Mako completamente alterado, mientras daba vueltas alrededor de su sala de estar. De pronto, el chico se detuvo y miró a Asami lleno de ira._

— _¿Cómo es que tú sabes todo esto? _—_ preguntó Mako con un tono peligrosamente bajo. Asami se revolvió incomoda en su asiento y respondió._

— _Ella me lo contó._

— _Tú lo sabías, ¿no es verdad?, tú sabías que ella se iba a ir de Ciudad Republica _—_ murmuró Mako venenosamente._

— _Mako cálmate… _—_ intentó tranquilizarlo Asami _—_ Korra nos contó todo la noche antes de irse._

— _¿Boilin también lo sabía? _— _ preguntó Mako aún más ofendido de lo que se encontraba inicialmente._

— _Si. Y también Tenzin, en realidad, fue él quien le sugirió a Korra que debía viajar y buscar a alguien que la ayudara a encontrar el balance, y…_

— _¡Todos lo sabían! _—_ Gritó Mako completamente alterado _—_ yo fui el único idiota que no sabía lo que estaba pasando, ¿cómo es posible que no me lo hubieras dicho antes Asami? Pensé que éramos amigos, y que yo importaba, ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que ella pensaba hacer? _—_ vociferó. La chica se paró y tomó a Mako por los hombros para tratar de calmarlo._

— _Mako_—_ empezó nuevamente Asami_—_ no te lo dije porque ella me pidió que no lo hiciera, y porque sabíamos que reaccionaríamos así. Sé que no querías que esto pasara, pero Korra es la Avatar, le gusté o no, y si ella pierde el contacto con "el estado Avatar ", podría ocurrir algo terrible, tu sabes que él mundo la necesita._

— _Pero… ¿por qué no me lo dijo?_ —_ preguntó Mako._

— _Creo… creo que ella no quería enfrentarte, estoy segura de que si te lo hubiera contado tu le habrías pedido que se quedara, y no habría tenido la fuerza necesaria para irse, estoy segura de que ella te quiere Mako, y que solo desea que seas feliz._

— _No, no, no, no, ella solo es una egoísta_—_ murmuró Mako._

— _¿En serio crees eso?_ —_ preguntó Asami mirándolo a los ojos. Después, el chico vio nuevamente los papeles en sus manos y se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado, Korra no era una egoísta, todo lo contrario, ella había renunciado a todo lo que lo que en realidad "quería" a cambio de obtener lo que "necesitaba": la paz necesaria para conseguir el equilibrio en el estado avatar._

— _Será mejor que me vaya _—_ dijo Asami tristemente_.

— S_í, eso sería mejor _—_ contestó Mako agresivamente, quien siguió a la chica y cerró la puerta detrás de ella con un fuerte golpe._

_Después de una espantosa semana, Mako finalmente se decidió a ir a firmar las escrituras de su apartamento, sin embargo, el chico no se sentía cómodo en su nuevo hogar. Todo lo contrario, más parecía que cada uno de los rincones estaban invadidos por la esencia de Korra, la cual lo perseguía como si se tratara de un fantasma._

_El segundo mes desde la partida de la chica fue el más difícil para Mako, quien aún luchaba por exorcizar su recuerdo. Al principio, la había odiado por irse sin si quiera avisarle, después, comenzó a odiar a Boilin y a Asami, se suponía que ellos dos eran sus amigos, y aún así no le habían dicho nada, de haberlo sabido, él habría podido detener a Korra y ella aún estaría con él._

_Finalmente, cuando Mako se cansó de tratar de hallar culpables en todos aquellos que lo rodeaban, decidió mirar sus propios errores, y se dio cuenta que el peor de todos había sido dejarse llevar por el instinto, y enamorarse de Korra._

_Desde el principio, Mako sabía que su relación estaba condenada, por eso había permanecido con Asami tanto tiempo, aún así, él dejó de lado su cordura y se decidió por Korra. Posiblemente, eso era lo que se merecía, por haber pretendido ascender a donde él nunca debió hacerlo en primer lugar. Korra nunca sería para él, Mako siempre lo supo, y ahora, lo único que le quedaba eran un montón de recuerdos y el corazón roto._

_..._

Mako colgó el teléfono público y regresó al restaurante en donde Iroh y él comieron su almuerzo en silencio. Después, los dos maestros fuego caminaron hacia el puerto y abordaron el primer barco hacía el Polo Norte.

Mientras que la noche caía, Mako se sentó en la cubierta del barco a ver el atardecer, estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que el Señor del Fuego se sentó junto a él.

— Aún no entiendo porque te eligió a ti— dijo Iroh de repente, por lo que Mako se sobresaltó y lo miró a los ojos.

— Yo tampoco lo entiendo — respondió Mako— pero siempre he tenido curiosidad, ¿cómo fue que ustedes se volvieron novios? — preguntó el chico sin apartar la mirada del Señor del Fuego.

— Sucedió dos años después de que ella dejara Ciudad Republica. Yo aún era general, y ella había terminado su entrenamiento espiritual, recuerdo que cuando la volví a encontrar se veía muy diferente, como si estuviera en paz.

— Lo sé— comentó Mako— yo también sentí lo mismo cuando la volví a ver.

— Pero, no todo estaba tan tranquilo en aquel entonces. Korra llegó a la Nación del Fuego a ayudarnos a aplacar una revuelta en una aldea, ellos decían que el impuesto que les cobraba la capital era muy alto, y que no lograrían la cuota de producción por culpa de la sequía. Gracias a Korra, logramos llegar a un acuerdo y evitar que aquello degenerara en una guerra civil— dijo calmadamente Iroh.

— Entiendo… — murmuró Mako.

— La noche en la que la revuelta terminó, la llevé a comer algo, a partir de ahí, comenzamos a salir juntos, y seis meses después… bueno, tu sabes que sucedió seis meses después. Aún me arrepiento de haberte invitado a la Nación del Fuego aquella noche— comentó Iroh algo resentido.

Mako guardó silencio, y nuevamente los recuerdos lo golpearon como una ráfaga.

...

_Mako miró su reflejo en el espejo por milésima vez aquella tarde, y repaso los pliegues de su mejor uniforme de policía, asegurándose de que se viera impecable. Después, el muchacho caminó hacía su mesa de noche y tomó la invitación que se encontraba sobre ella._

_El maestro fuego dejó su habitación en el palacio del Señor del Fuego, sintiéndose aún más ansioso de lo que se encontraba segundos antes. Un par de días atrás, Mako había recibido una invitación para asistir a un baile en la Nación del Fuego, por la celebración del aniversario de la terminación de la Guerra de los Cien años. Todos los más importantes líderes y personas de estado de las cinco naciones estarían presentes._

_El primer impulso de Mako fue rechazar la invitación, ya que había leído en los periódicos que Iroh y Korra se encontraban saliendo, y, a pesar de que con mucho esfuerzo había superado su relación con la Avatar, el chico no se sentía completamente fuerte para ver a la "perfecta y feliz pareja", a tan solo un par de semanas de que él hubiera terminado con su última novia. A pesar de todo, Lin Bei Fong obligó al maestro fuego a asistir a aquel baile, ya que quería presentarlo en sociedad como el nuevo encargado del departamento de Lucha Contra la Mafia de la Policía de Ciudad Republica._

_Mako se sentía orgulloso de haber llegado tan alto, pero también estaba aterrorizado, no sabía si podría darle la talla a aquel puesto tan importante. Por primera vez, el maestro fuego sintió algo de la presión que debía experimentar Korra día tras día. Antes, Mako no era nadie, y no le debía nada a nadie, tan solo contaba con Boilin, pero, ahora sentía que sobre sus hombros tenía el gran peso de continuar con la lucha contra las triadas que él mismo había iniciado unos años atrás, y que si fallaba, muchos disfrutarían al verlo caer._

_Por lo anterior, Mako ya no odiaba a Korra, simplemente no podía hacerlo. El maestro fuego había escuchado sobre las hazañas de la Avatar alrededor del mundo, ella había estado ocupada ayudando a las personas en las diferentes naciones, lo que le confirmaba lo que él ya sabía: que Korra era la persona más leal, valiente y desinteresada que hubiera conocido. A pesar de que en un breve momento llegó a pesar lo contrario. Posiblemente, de eso se trataba la madurez, de aprender a entender al otro, y de ponerse en su lugar siquiera por un momento, porque sí ese era el caso, Mako sentía que había madurado mucho al entender la difícil posición en la que se hallaba Korra desde el día de su nacimiento._

_El maestro fuego entró en el salón, en donde no encontró a nadie conocido, por lo que avanzó hacía la mesa de los bocadillos y tomó una copa de champagne y un par de aperitivos. _

— _¿Sabe si la Avatar va a estar presente?_ —_ preguntó una mujer a sus espaldas._

— _Estoy seguro de que así será, no sé si se ha enterado, pero el Príncipe Iroh y ella están saliendo_—_ respondió un hombre._

— _Entonces, ¿son ciertos los rumores?_ —_ preguntó nuevamente la mujer._

— _Si, por supuesto que lo son. Ya llevan saliendo casi seis meses, escuché que la familia real espera que pronto haya un matrimonio._

— _¡Oh! _—_ Murmuró la mujer sorprendida _—_ es demasiado rápido para pensar en eso, apenas llevan unos meses juntos._

— _Puede ser _—_ aceptó el sujeto_—_ pero usted sabe como son las cosas en la política, concejal Cho, una unión entre el Señor del Fuego y la Avatar se vería maravillosa ante la prensa. Tan solo piense en las posibilidades, se vería como una especie de historia de amor y redención. En la vida pasada el Avatar Aang fue el mejor amigo del Señor del Fuego Zuko, y en esta vida, ella podría convertirse en su esposa._

_Mako tuvo que luchar consigo mismo para no reaccionar ante estas palabras, nuevamente, el chico sentía la misma frustración que había sentido años atrás al ver que todos al rededor de Korra trataban de manipularla y de utilizarla, tan solo esperaba que hubiera alguien a su lado que fuera sincero con ella._

_En ese momento, la multitud comenzó a murmurar, y muchos de los invitados comenzaron a caminar en la dirección contraria en la que Mako es encontraba, por lo que él chico se dio media vuelta, y miró hacía la entrada del salón en donde vio a Korra caminando mientras sostenía el brazo de Iroh._

_Con tan solo dirigirles una breve mirada, Mako entendió porque toda aquella gente estaba encantada con aquella pareja. Eran la perfecta imagen de la grandeza, el futuro Señor del Fuego, y el joven Avatar, caminando de la mano. Mako sonrió tristemente al ver a Korra, mientras pensaba nuevamente en lo iluso que había sido al creer que tenían una oportunidad de estar juntos y de tener una familia. Mako podía fingir ser "el gran policía" o "el gran campeón de pro-control", pero, en el fondo, nunca dejaría una rata de la calle. _

_Para su sorpresa, el chico sintió que alguien lo observaba desde la distancia, por lo que levantó la mirada y se encontró con los cristalinos ojos azules de Korra quien lo miraba con una suave sonrisa mientras caminaba hacía él evadiendo la multitud. Mako la observó atentamente mientras sostenía firmemente su copa de champagne, y se dio cuenta de que la chica apenas si había cambiado en ese par de años, por supuesto, se veía más alta y más madura, pero su sonrisa seguía reflejando la misma impulsiva inocencia que tenía cuando ella aún era una adolecente._

— _Hola_—_ lo saludo Korra mientras se ubicaba justo en frente de él._

— _Hola Korra_—_ contestó calmadamente Mako, quien tomó un sorbo de su copa, pues no había forma de que se enfrentara a aquello completamente sobrio._

— _Me alegra que vinieras, no pensé que lo fueras a hacer_—_ comentó nerviosamente la chica _—_ quiero decir… como ahora estas tan ocupado, escuche las buenas noticias, te ascendieron, felicidades._

— _Gracias, pero creo que aún es demasiado rápido como para celebrar, las cosas pueden cambiar._

— _Veo que aún eres un aguafiestas, ¿no es verdad chico listo?_ —_ preguntó Korra poniendo las manos en su cintura._

— _Puede ser _—_ aceptó Mako_—_ ¿has tenido noticias de los otros?_ —_ preguntó el chico refiriéndose a Boilin y a Asami._

— _Sí, ellos también fueron invitados, Asami me dijo que llegaría algo tarde, ya que ella tiene que viajar desde Isla Canguro._

— _Por Boilin no te preocupes- agregó Mako- él estará aquí cuando el resto de su regimiento llegué _—_ dijo refiriéndose a su hermano quien un año atrás se había unido al ejercito. _

— _Perfecto_—_ contesto Korra animadamente _—_ entonces, estaremos todos juntos, será como en los viejos tiempos, cuando éramos "el equipo Avatar" patrullando por Ciudad Republica._

— _¡Ha!, sí será como en los viejos tiempos_—_ sonrió Mako burlándose de Korra. En ese momento, una tercera figura se aproximó a ellos._

— _Hola Mako, tiempo sin verte _—_ dijo Iroh mientras se paraba al lado de Korra _—_ el baile ya va a empezar, será mejor que todos volvamos a nuestras mesas_—sugirió_ amablemente Iroh mientras tomaba a Korra de la mano._

— _Adiós Mako_—_ se despidió Korra mientras caminaba al lado de Iroh. Mako se quedó estupefacto, no esperaba que ella se aproximara a él tan rápido, y sin el menor rastro de timidez, esa era la Korra que él recordaba, directa, sin miedo, dispuesta a enfrentarte a pesar de la vergüenza. _

_Mako caminó hacía su asiento, y unos minutos más tarde se sentaron junto a él Boilin y Asami. El maestro fuego no iba a mentir, estaba feliz de rencontrarse con su hermano y la chica, hacía meses que no los veía, ya que los tres tenían trabajos que los mantenían muy ocupados._

_El baile empezó, y los encargados de su apertura fueron los miembros más importantes de la familia real, por supuesto, entre ellos se hallaban Iroh y Korra. Mako sonrió por lo bajo al darse cuenta que por lo menos una cosa no había cambiado en los últimos dos años: Korra seguía siendo una terrible bailarina._

_Después del Baile de apertura, comenzó la fiesta, y Korra se acercó a la mesa en donde se encontraban sus amigos y se quedó con ellos por un buen rato, hasta que Mako, dejándose llevar por el calor del momento y por el efecto de un par de copas de champagne, decidió hacer lo impensable._

— _¿Quieres bailar Korra?_ —_ preguntó el maestro fuego sin siquiera pensarlo. Boilin y Asami se miraron disimuladamente, nadie esperaba que Mako pronunciara aquellas palabras._

— _Por su puesto chico listo _—_ respondió Korra guiñándole un ojo._

_Mako se paró primero, tomó la mano de Korra y la condujo a la pista de baile. Después, la pareja comenzó a moverse al compás de la música al rededor de la pista._

— _Mako…_—_ empezó Korra algo nerviosa _—_ quiero hablar contigo a solas._

— _¿De qué quieres hablar? _

— _Pues…_—_ dudó Korra _—_ será mejor que lo hagamos en otra parte._

— _Si quieres hablar acerca de cómo me abandonaste hace dos años, hazlo, no creo que nadie nos escuche_—_ comentó Mako casualmente. Korra se sorprendió al principio por la franqueza del maestro fuego, pero, después le dedicó una suave sonrisa._

— _En realidad, quería hablarte de eso _—_ dijo Korra, quien repentinamente se había ruborizado_—_ yo… yo… quería disculparme, creo que las cosas entre nosotros acabaron muy mal, y tú fuiste el mayor perjudicado. Cuando vuelvo a pensar en nuestra última conversación, me doy cuenta de que nunca te di una explicación, a ahora, me encuentras con Iroh… lo lamento Mako._ —_ el maestro fuego no respondió en seguida, pero tras una corta pausa, se armó de valor para hablar._

— _N__o te voy a mentir Korra _—_ comenzó Mako mirándola a los ojos_—_ me lastimaste, y mucho, al principio te odie, y me odié a mi mismo por haberme enamorado de ti en primer lugar, pero, después de algún tiempo comprendí las razones por las que te fuiste, y también entendí porque guardaste silencio: tú tenías miedo, sabías que yo trataría de detenerte, y si lo hacía, tu nunca tendrías la fuerza de continuar con tu destino como la Avatar._

— _Si_—_ exhaló Korra en un suspiró cargado de emoción, mientras que Mako pudo ver las lagrimas luchando por salir de sus ojos, sin embargo, ella fue más rápida y pestañó rápidamente para espantarlas._

—_N__o sabes cuan feliz me hace que me entiendas _—_ dijo Korra alegremente._

_En ese momento, Mako se sintió observado nuevamente, por lo que apartó su mirada de Korra y la dirigió hacía el salón, en donde, para su sorpresa se encontró con que gran parte de los invitados no les quitaban los ojos de encima, algunos curiosos, y otros con expresiones amenazantes, por decir lo menos. En ese momento, el chico recordó la conversación que había escuchado horas atrás, muchas de estas personas esperaban con ansias la unión entre el Avatar y el Señor de Fuego, y lo último que querían es que un "don nadie" dañara los planes de la Nación del Fuego._

_La canción terminó y Mako y Korra se separaron. En ese momento, un mesero se acercó al maestro fuego y le entregó una pequeña nota de papel._

—_- ¡oh!_ —_ exclamó Mako._

— _¿Qué sucede?_ —_ preguntó Korra. _

— _La jefe Bei Fong necesita hablar en privado conmigo, lo lamento, tengo que irme_—_ se disculpó Mako, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más Korra se cruzó en su camino._

— _Vamos aguafiestas…_—_ dijo Korra con una sonrisa_—_ no te vayas, aún podemos bailar un poco más_—_ pidió. Mako se mordió el labio, no quería defraudarla, pero tampoco pensaba que quedarse con ella fuera lo correcto._

— _Korra… no creo que sea buena idea, ¿no crees que Iroh podría molestarse?_ —_ preguntó._

— _Oh no, claro que no, tu y yo solo somos amigos, y a los amigos les gusta bailar ¿no es verdad?_ —_ preguntó Korra emocionada. Pero Mako aún no estaba muy convencido, en el pasado, cuando él salía con Asami se decía constantemente cosas como aquellas para convencerse de que estar cerca a Korra no estaba mal, ya que después de todo los dos tan solo eran "amigos"._

— _Lo siento Korra _—_ dijo Mako _—_ pero será mejor que me vaya._

_Sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a la chica, Mako dejó el salón, miró el papel en sus manos y se dirigió hacía la oficina que la jefe le indicaba. El maestro fuego caminó a través de los oscuros pasillos hasta que llegó que llegó a la habitación correcta, la cual se encontraba apenas iluminada por una tenue luz en un escritorio en medio de esta._

— _Hola… Jefa Bei Fong _—_ llamo Mako mientras entraba lentamente a la oficina. Sin embargo, antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar, un "click" le indicó que la puerta había sido cerrada con llave._

_Mako corrió hacía la entrada, jaló la perilla varias veces y se dio cuenta de que estaba encerrado, por lo que decidió adoptar una posición defensiva mientras esperaba que alguien lo atacara. El maestro fuego mantuvo la guardia por algunos minutos, pero, al darse cuenta de que nada ocurría, rompió su posición y se relajó un poco._

_Mako se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio, se cruzó de brazos y subió las piernas a la mesa, mientras que trataba de hallar una solución a aquel problema. Tenía dos opciones: la primera, romper la puerta con un movimiento de fuego control, pero aquella opción no era viable, si hacía algo como eso llamaría la atención, y tan solo lo pondría en peligro de ser arrestado y perder su recién ganado ascenso. Y la segunda opción era mucho más sensata, pero mucho más peligrosa… _

_El maestro fuego se levantó de su silla y miró por la ventana que estaba detrás del escritorio, y se dio cuenta que debía estar en un cuarto o quinto piso, si se caía, de seguro sufriría las consecuencias. Mako tomo una bocanada de aire, subió a la cornisa de la ventana , y comenzó a caminar por el bordeado en la pared mientras que con sus manos se sostenía firmemente de los decorados de la torre en la que se encontraba. Mako no supo cuanto tiempo anduvo de aquella manera, pero se sintió como una eternidad._

_Finalmente, el muchacho alcanzo una ventana, pero justo cuando se hallaba dispuesto a dar el último paso, la cornisa de piedra se rompió debajo de sus pies, por lo que el chico quedó colgando de uno de los apliques de la pared. Mako miró hacia abajo, y se dio cuenta de que se hallaba a mayor altura de la que inicialmente había pensado, pero, también vio otra ventana justo abajo de la que tenía la cornisa rota._

_Nuevamente Mako tomó una nueva bocanada de aire y en un golpe de adrenalina soltó el aplique de la pared, pero antes de que pudiera caer al suelo tomó firmemente el borde de la ventana con la cornisa rota y se abalanzo hacía en la interior de edificio por la ventana de abajo._

_Mako cayó pesadamente al suelo, finalmente se encontraba a salvo, pero muy adolorido ya que se había golpeado la cabeza. El chico se levantó con dificultad mientras que pequeños puntos blancos bailaban frente a sus ojos. Cuando Mako recobró la visibilidad, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que se hallaba en un área del palacio que él no conocía, por lo que cuidadosamente comenzó a caminar para tratar de encontrar la salida._

_En ese momento, una luz que se filtraba a través de una puerta entre abierta llamó la atención del muchacho, por lo que lentamente se acercó hacia ella._

— _Es una lástima que la fiesta se hubiera acabado_—_ dijo Korra quien se paseaba por la habitación, mientras que Iroh la observaba desde una silla junto a la ventana._

— _Pensé que no te gustaban ese tipo de fiestas _—_ preguntó Iroh dirigiendo toda su atención a la chica._

— _No me gustan _—_ aseguró Korra_—_ pero me sentí feliz al ver a mis amigos, gracias por invitarlos. _

— _No hay problema._

— _Pero no entiendo porque Mako se fue, pensé que se estaba divirtiendo, al menos eso parecía_—_ comentó Korra mientras revisaba unos documentos en una mesa de té junto a la silla de Iroh._

— _N__o le prestes atención, no importa, siempre he pensado que ese sujeto es extraño, ¿no crees que es demasiado sombrío? _—_ preguntó Iroh, mientras que Mako apretaba los puños por la ira._

— _¡Ha!_ —_ Rió Korra _—_ Mako puede ser muchas cosas, malhumorado, desconfiado y algo amargado, pero no es sombrío._

— _¿Lo estás defendiendo?_ —_ se burlo Iroh._

— _Sí, tu no lo conoces como yo, él ha tenido una vida difícil, tal vez por eso es algo agresivo, pero es una persona maravillosa y desinteresada, él jamás se da por vencido y una vez te ganas su confianza, tienes su lealtad para siempre. Una de las cosas que más me gustaba de Mako, era que él siempre fue una de las pocas personas que no han tratado de obtener algún provecho a costa mía, para él yo solo era Korra, no la "Avatar Korra"_

— _Si tú lo dices…_—_ murmuró Iroh condescendientemente._

— _No uses ese tono conmigo, señor "Don general", si quieres decirme algo será mejor que hables ahora_—_ dijo Korra subiendo el tono de voz._

— _Bien, si eso es lo que quieres…_—_ murmuró Iroh mientras recostaba perezosamente su cabeza en el espaldar de su silla _—_ honestamente, yo nunca he pensado que Mako sea la persona "desinteresada" de la que estás hablando._

— _¿Por qué no?_ — _ preguntó Korra casi ofendida._

— _Bien… en primer lugar, tú me dices que él nunca buscó provecho a costa tuya, pero, ¿no has notado que él comenzó a ascender en la policía cuando era tu novio?._

— _Eso no tiene nada que ver…_

— _Bien, supongamos que no tiene nada que ver, supongamos que estoy equivocado_—_ aceptó Iroh- ¿recuerdas cuando él fue novio de Asami Sato? Si no estoy mal, ellos fueron novios mientras que ustedes participaban en el torneo pro-control, y, por supuesto, Hiroshi Sato era su patrocinador. Pero, una vez ella se quedó sin dinero, y dejó de serle útil, él se fue contigo, y personalmente, no pienso que él hecho de que te escogiera precisamente a ti entre todas las personas fuera coincidencia. Bien, pues yo creo que hay dos posibilidades, o Mako es el tipo más suertudo del mundo al encontrarse con dos mujeres poderosas e influyentes, o es un trepador de primera categoría, para ser honesto, yo me inclino por la segunda opción._

— _No… Mako… Mako no es así_—_ dijo Korra pensativamente mientras se sentaba en una silla al otro lado del salón. En ese momento, Iroh se paró, se puso de cuclillas frente a Korra y la tomo por los hombros _—_ Korra… linda, tú tan solo tienes veinte años, y siempre esperas lo mejor de las personas, pero este sujeto no es quien tu imaginas, él creció en las calles de Ciudad Republica, trabajó con las triadas ¿no crees que es un personaje algo "oscuro"? La Avatar no debería pasar tiempo con este _—_tipo de personas_—_ dijo el maestro fuego en un tono gentil._

— _Eso es una tontería_—_ respondió Korra librándose del agarre de Iroh y alejándose de él. _—_ en serio Iroh, tu no conoces a Mako, así que preferiría que dejaras de hablar de él como si lo hicieras. _

— _No te molestes_—_ dijo casualmente Iroh mientras volvía a su asiento, solo te estoy dando mi opinión pero si te molesta tanto, podemos cambiar de tema. ¿Revisaste estos papeles? _—_ preguntó Iroh mientras tomaba los documentos en la mesa de té junto a su silla._

— _Sí, los miré. Al parecer un grupo de bandidos de la Nación del Fuego se infiltró en territorio del Reino de la tierra._

— _Exacto _—_ dijo Iroh _—_ el Rey del Reino de la Tierra requiere tu ayuda, pero hay un problema._

— _¿Cuál?_

— _Yo no podré acompañarte. El rey fue muy claro en este punto, los aldeanos del lugar no quieren a ningún soldado de la Nación del Fuego en sus territorios, tu sabes, aún no olvidan todo ese asunto de la guerra, y si yo voy podría ocasionar problemas._

— _Entiendo, supongo que olvidar 100 años de guerra y opresión no es fácil _—_ murmuró Korra con el seño fruncido _—_ aún así, no me siento segura, necesito refuerzos, o alguien que me ayude_—_ dijo. En ese momento Iroh la tomó por la cintura, la sentó sobre sus piernas y tomó suavemente su mentón._

— _Sabes perfectamente que si dependiera de mí, yo iría al fin del mundo por ti, pero estos son asuntos políticos muy delicados, no podemos arriesgarnos a tener otra guerra. _

— _Lo sé Iroh_—_ contestó Korra_—_ pero aún así creo que necesito ayuda, ellos son demasiados y…_

— _Tienes que hacerlo Korra, tú eres la Avatar, es tu deber enfrentarte a esto._

— _Lo sé _—_ dijo Korra mientras se recostaba en el pecho de Iroh _—_ pero desearía de vez en cuando no tener que hacerme cargo de todo yo sola._

—_Te entiendo, pero no puedo hacer nada _—_ murmuró Iroh. Después la pareja se quedó en silencio mientras Iroh subía lentamente su mano por la rodilla de Korra hasta su muslo._

— _¿Realmente piensas que Mako me estaba utilizado?_ —_ preguntó Korra de improvisto. Desde su escondite, el maestro fuego pudo ver que Iroh fruncía el seño por la molestia, como si intuyera peligro en aquella pregunta._

— _Ya te dije lo que pienso _—_ dijo bruscamente Iroh retirando su mano de la pierna de Korra. Mako no pudo evitar sentir una perversa satisfacción ya que indirectamente él había sido el culpable que el general hubiera detenido sus avances._

— _O__dio sentirme utilizada_—_ dijo Korra _—_ y ahora tengo la impresión de que tú lo estás haciendo._

— _No, claro que no_—_ negó Iroh. _—_ yo tan solo te estoy explicando que no puedo darte refuerzos, pero, si no quieres cumplir tu deber como Avatar, ese no es mi problema…_

— _Olvidas que esos bandidos son tus súbditos, tú eres quien está evadiendo la responsabilidad _—_ gruñó Korra mientras se levantaba del regazo de Iroh _—_ me voy a dormir, buenas noches._

_Mako apenas tuvo tiempo para esconderse detrás de una columna. Después, comenzó a caminar lentamente a través del pasillo, mientras que pensaba en lo que había escuchado. El maestro fuego sabía que muchos de los eventos de aquella noche debían molestarlo, alguien le había tendido una trampa, casi había caído de un edificio, y había escuchado a Iroh convenciendo a Korra que lo odiara, pero lo que más le molestaba, era que el futuro Señor del Fuego le pidiera a la Avatar que se enfrentara completamente sola a un grupo de 40 o 50 bandidos armados hasta los dientes, a pesar de que ella había confesado que temía por su seguridad._

_Korra no era de la clase de personas que admitían fácilmente que estaban asustadas, no obstante, ella le había confesado al Señor del Fuego que necesitaba ayuda, prácticamente le había rogado, pero aún así, Iroh se la había negado, y esto era algo que Mako no podía perdonar. _

_Fue en aquel momento que Mako comprendió que era su deber acompañarla, no porque se trataba de la Avatar, sino por aquel lazo invisible que aún los unía al maestro fuego no le importaba como se llamaba su relación, no importaba si era amistad o amor, lo único que sabía era que su vinculo con Korra no estaba roto, y por eso tenía que acompañarla en aquel viaje._

_..._

— Mako… — lo llamó Iroh interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. — ya llegamos, llegamos al Polo Norte.

* * *

Bueno chicos… eso fue todo, les agradezco por sus comentarios y favoritos (en especial a aquellos que me han adherido a sus favoritos, hay personas que siempre siguen lo que escribo, y eso me hace muy feliz :D, les dedico este capítulo) en fin… como siempre comentarios, amenazas de muerte y sugerencias.

PDT: a quien esté leyendo esto y escriba fics makorra, por favor, necesitamos más fics °0°….. creo que me he leído todos lo que ustedes escriben en la sección en español dos o tres veces, y necesitamos más (num, num,num, hambrienta de fics)


End file.
